Ryou the Reaper
by Fired Icicle
Summary: Ryou's father sold Ryou's soul to the Devil. So, Ryou ran away to Japan. Now the Devil found him and he has to capture escaped souls from hell. Poor Ryou.
1. The Devil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, and I don't own the ideas I borrowed from Reaper.

**Summary:** Ryou has a secret. When he was a baby, his father sold Ryou's soul to the Devil himself. He was supposed to be a bounty hunter for the Devil, but he ran away to Japan. For some reason, the Devil only found him now and now he has to face the consequences. He has to fetch souls of escaped criminals from Hell. Poor Ryou.

**AN:** If anyone is worrying, I am most definitely going to finish Secrets and it is my first priority. This story is a somewhat random idea that sounded fun and is a good way to practice writing. I also plan on continuing this. The chapters will be relatively short.

**AN:** Sort of a crossover, except no characters from reaper, other than the Devil. Very loosely based of the new TV show Reaper.

**Ryou The Reaper**

**By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Devil**

Ryou always chose to walk to school since his school was fairly close to his house. He considered himself lucky, because if he had to take a bus he would have missed it and been late. Today, like most days, his lateness was caused by his yami. So now he had to run instead of walk. Unfortunately, Ryou wasn't all that athletic, so he had to stop and catch his breath several times. He panted for several minutes.

Just as Ryou was about to start running again he heard the squeal of a car breaking behind him, than a crash, and finally an explosion. He turned to see a minivan on fire as well as a nearby house. It didn't look good.

Forgetting about school he ran to see if help. When he got closer he could see that there was nothing he could do. There was no way the driver was alive. The majority of his flesh was missing and he could only faintly tell he was male.

"Poor man," Ryou muttered sadly. He hated seeing dead people. He had seen quite a few thanks to Bakura. "He must have really angered someone high up."

"Not quite," an aggravating male voice said behind him. "Quite the opposite actually. He angered someone way down. Me."

Ryou could recognize that irritating voice anywhere, though he'd only heard it once. When he had taken off because of it and moved to Japan. He turned around though he didn't want to. Yep, it was who he thought it was. The one person he never wanted to meet again. Ryou froze speechless with his mouth half open.

"He didn't do as I said." The male continued. He looked around forty to fifty, had black hair, was wearing a black suit, and had a smile that made him looked like he knew something you didn't, but really should. "He ran away from his responsibilities. What a coward. It's a real pity, though. He had so much potential."

Ryou gaped like an idiot; he still didn't know what say.

"Are you going to say anything? You're starting to look somewhat like a fish."

"D-devil." Ryou managed to utter.

"Yes," the Devil nodded. "You appear to be in a bit of shock. I bet you are wondering how I found you?"

All Ryou could do was nod.

"Well, sorry to break it to you," the Devil frowned. "Actually not. I always knew where you were. But until you are old enough to be useful, which you are now, there was no point to come find you."

Ryou had always figured that the Devil knew where he was. Ryou just hoped that Devil realized that Ryou would be useless at whatever the Devil had in mind for him.

"And guess what, Ryou?" the Devil said cheerily.

"What?" Ryou mumbled.

"I have a mission for you." The Devil said, rapping an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "Aren't you excited? Your very first job! It'll be great."

Ryou managed a weak fake smile.

"Here is what you have to do. You have to capture the soul of an escaped murderer. To help you I left a little present on your doorstep. You can go get it after school. You are such a good boy, I know you wouldn't miss school. Good luck."

Ryou somehow managed to maintain his earlier fake smile. The Devil removed his arm and patted Ryou on the back.

"Oh, and don't bother to try and get out of this. Or you will end up like that guy." The Devil said pointing to the crash, now surrounded by fire trucks and spectators. Ryou looked at the minivan and the house now almost entirely consumed by flames. He hadn't heard the fire trucks come. Too much shock he supposed.

Ryou look back to the Devil and found he was no longer there. Ryou continued on his way to school. A few minutes later he was in view of his school. He stopped and everything that had just happened hit him. A dizzy spell hit him. He stepped forwards and then fainted.

If he had been conscious he would have noted that he was now going to be really late to class.

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Da Vessel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, and I don't own the ideas I borrowed from Reaper.

**Posted: **10/11/07

**Summary:** Ryou has a secret. When he was a baby, his father sold Ryou's soul to the Devil himself. He was supposed to be a bounty hunter for the Devil, but he ran away to Japan. For some reason, the Devil only found him now and now he has to face the consequences. He has to fetch souls of escaped criminals from Hell. Poor Ryou.

**AN:** If anyone is worrying, I am most definitely going to finish Secrets and it is my first priority. This story is a somewhat random idea that sounded fun and is a good way to practice writing. I also plan on continuing this. The chapters will be relatively short.

**AN:** Sort of a crossover, except no characters from reaper, other then the Devil. Loosely based of the new TV show Reaper.

**Ryou The Reaper**

**By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Da Vessel**

"Ryou."

"Ryou."

"Rrryyooou."

"Rrryyyoooouu."

Ryou could faintly hear someone whining his name. Everything was dark.

"Stop that, you crazy idiot," another voice snapped. "I doubt he wants to wake up to your whining."

"Be nice, Yami," a third voice said softly. "Malik can't help it."

"Hey!"

"That's no excuse."

After a few more minutes if arguing, he recognized the voices of his friends. Ryou groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Yami's face, two inches from his.

"Everyone. Ryou's waking up." Yami said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Ryou said getting up with the help of Yugi and Yami.

"What happened?" Asked Joey concerned.

"Looks like he tripped." Tristan answered.

"Over what?" Joey asked, looking at the bare pavement.

"Ryou doesn't need anything to tip on." Malik informed.

"That's not nice Malik!" Yami said.

"But you know it's true."

"Please stop arguing you guys." Ryou said tiredly. He'd just remembered that he had fainted, and why he fainted.

"Sorry Ryou." Only Yami apologized.

"What time is it?" Ryou asked. "Did I miss any of class?"

"Yeah." Yugi said. "Lunch just started. You hadn't come to class so we were going to your house to see why. Then we saw you unconscious."

"Great." Ryou muttered. He missed class because he was being harassed by the Devil. He didn't think the teacher would accept that excuse.

"Ryou, you don't look so well." Yugi said worried. "Maybe you should go home."

"No way, I can't miss any more school." Ryou said determinedly.

"You already missed more then half." Malik said, then grabbed Ryou's arm. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Malik began to drag Ryou towards his house. Ryou could hear Yugi and the others saying goodbye, and Yami yelling to Malik that he better come back after he took Ryou home.

"Yami's been such an annoyance since my sister told him to keep an eye on me." Malik said rolling his eyes. "I find it creepy."

"Your sister only wants you safe and out of trouble."

"And miserable."

"She does not."

"Right," Malik replied sarcastically. "Anyway, I see you've still been unsuccessful in getting Bakura to go to school."

"Unfortunately." Ryou frowned. "I hate leaving him alone at home. It's not safe, but he says no one as old as him should go to school."

"He has a point."

"Does not. You're never too old to learn something new. And believe me Bakura has many things to learn." Then Ryou began to rant. "Like don't put metal in the microwave, don't steal, don't light things on fire in the house, don't be mean to little children, don't break thing, don't-"

"Ryou, you don't learn those at school." Malik cut in.

-try to burn down the neighbor's house, don't try to steal a car especially when you can't drive, don't go through people's mail, don't touch my stuff, don't-" Ryou stopped suddenly as he remembered what the Devil told him. He left something for Ryou at his house. Where Bakura was.

"Oh no." Ryou said then began sprinting towards his house.

"What?" Malik asked as he ran after Ryou.

When Ryou reach his house he burst through the door. He didn't see whatever the Devil had left for him on the doorstep.

"BAKURA!" He yelled.

Malik caught up and wheezed at the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"BAKURA!" Ryou yelled again, ignoring Malik.

"COMING!" Someone shouted back from somewhere in the house. The voice was followed seconds latter by someone who looked remarkably like Ryou. Somewhat like any evil twin.

"What?" Bakura asked, and then frowned. "Isn't it still school."

"Bakura, did something arrive for me?" Ryou asked carefully, almost like he was talking to a child.

"No." Came a casual answer. Ryou had fortunately been around Bakura long enough to spot his lies.

"Where is it?"

"Nothing came-"

"WHERE IS IT?" Ryou screamed with a slight crazy look in his eyes.

"That way," Bakura said stunned, pointing towards the kitchen. There was something wrong with his hikari. He was never this upset.

Ryou ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" Bakura whispered to Malik.

"I don't know? It's probably that he missed school." Malik whispered back. They both went into the kitchen.

Ryou was examining a long wooden box about five feet long and one foot wide on the countertop. Next to the box lay a chainsaw. He didn't even want to know where Bakura gotten it from.

"Bakura, you weren't planning on cutting this in half, were you?" Ryou asked sweetly.

"No." Ryou glared in response.

"It wouldn't open." Bakura amended.

Ryou looked down at the box and sighed. He wondered what the Devil left for him. He couldn't imagine what the Devil would give him. He hoped it was nothing dangerous.

Ryou opened it. The lid popped of easily. The inside was filled with straw. On top was a letter. He put it aside.

"I thought you said it was hard." Malik told Bakura. "You are getting weak in your old age."

"Shut up! It was hard! It just wouldn't open. I am not weak."

After removing the straw that covered the object, Ryou just stared at the object.

"What is it?" Bakura asked, ending his argument with Malik. He and Malik moved closer to get a better look.

"What the hell is that!" Malik said as he saw the object.

"It's hideous. Don't tell me you were worried over this." Bakura asked staring at the object.

Ryou reached in the box and took out the object. It was a sword. It's hilt was pearly pink with plastic jewels on it and the blade had cute unicorns engraved into it. It looked like something that even Barbie wouldn't touch.

"Please hold it for a second," Ryou said holding it out to Bakura, who reluctantly took it. Ryou picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Ryou,_

_Isn't it marvelous? I had it made just for you. It will help you catch the escaped soul. Be careful, you wouldn't want to trip and stab yourself. Good luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_the Devil_

"Lovely." Ryou muttered. He could tell that from here on his life was really going to suck.

* * *

Any questions?


	3. Ryou Can't Lie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, and I don't own the ideas I borrowed from Reaper.

**Posted: **10/13/07

**Summary**: Ryou has a secret. When he was a baby, his father sold Ryou's soul to the Devil himself. He was supposed to be a bounty hunter for the Devil, but he ran away to Japan. For some reason, the Devil only found him now and now he has to face the consequences. He has to fetch souls of escaped criminals from Hell. Poor Ryou.

**AN:** If anyone is worrying, I am most definitely going to finish Secrets and it is my first priority. This story is a somewhat random idea that sounded fun and is a good way to practice writing. I also plan on continuing this. The chapters will be relatively short.

**AN:** Sort of a crossover, except no characters from reaper, other then the Devil. Loosely based of the new TV show Reaper.

**Ryou The Reaper**

**By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Ryou Can't Lie**

Ryou continued to stare at the letter as Bakura swung around the ugly pink sword expertly. Malik screamed in fake fear, hands in front of him.

"It's nicely crafted," Bakura said as he had used many swords in ancient Egypt. "Just really, really revolting. Where'd you get it from?"

"My Dad sent it?" Ryou lied. Ryou can't lie. He's was one of those people just not meant for it. Every lie seemed to be a question.

Bakura looked at Ryou as if he were an idiot. "Where?"

"From Dad." Ryou lied again.

"Although I have only met your dad once, I know he would never send you anything with pink or even slightly girly," Bakura said, remembering Ryou's strange archeologist father. He was a tall gruff biker gang looking man with many tattoos, scars, and a million stories of his teenage rebellious years. On his last visit he had attempted, with the help of Bakura, to turn Ryou into a more manly man. Ryou ran and gone into hiding for 2 days. Bakura later also hid, as he always wore Ryou's girly cloths and Ryou's father had attempted to give him a manly makeover too.

"Yeah, that's one big hole in you lie." Malik said agreeing, remembering Ryou's dad.

"I can't tell you, so please don't ask." Ryou begged, though knowing it was futile.

"Where?" Bakura and Malik asked at the same time.

Ryou kept silent.

"You know your going to tell us. So give it up."

Ryou was determined not to tell.

"Fine, if you won't tell us, then Malik is going to take the sword." Bakura said, pushing Malik towards the door. "To the door! Catch!"

Malik ran to the door and the sword soared though the air. Ryou screamed. It impaled the wall about two inches away from Malik's head. Malik took the sword out of the wall with little concern of the near loss of his life and opened the door.

"Wait. Bakura! Throw me something to cover this thing. I'm not going anywhere if it's visible.

"Bakura! I thought I said no throwing sharp objects. And give it back. I need that!" Ryou shouted.

"Don't be a wimp Malik. Go!" Bakura said, ignoring Ryou.

"You go. I have a reputation."

"Give it back!" Ryou whined.

"As an insane weirdo. That means you can carry a pink sword. No one will think twice."

"They will too. You take it. At least you don't have to go to school. And your considered just as weird as me plus a vampire."

"So, you're still way more of a freak then me!" Bakura yelled back. At this point Malik had left the door and was swinging the sword around dangerously.

Ryou was freaking out. Bakura wasn't listening and he could only imagine how mad the Devil would be if he lost his sword or it broke.

"You're joking right? People actually think you're a vampire. And you dress like a girl!"

"Right you tan freak! I may dress like a girl, but you still get mistaken for a girl more then me _and Ryou_." Bakura smirk. Take that Malik. Bakura lost his smirk moments later when he was attacked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Ryou screamed. "The wall!"

"I DO NOT!" Malik shouted, pulling the sword out of the hole in the wall and attempting to stab Bakura again. Bakura dogged and tried to get the sword back. They both swung the sword, the house shook, and a flash of rainbow light appeared and decimated the wall with the hole.

"Wow." Malik and Bakura said in awe, staring at the front lawn, which the wall should have been blocking.

"This sword is awesome!" Bakura said.

"I know!" Malik agreed.

Ryou gaped at his missing wall, ignoring the fact that his new pink sword had super powers.

"So, hikari. You gonna explain now?" Bakura said now hold the sword.

"My wall," Ryou muttered wide eyed.

"Yo Ryou! Pay attention. Where you get this sword?" Bakura asked.

Ryou looked at Bakura. "I got it from my half-crazy aunt. Looked what you two did to my wall!"

"You're lying again." Bakura stated.

"Errrrrr. Fine." Ryou sighed, getting fed up. How Bakura not care that there was a huge hole in their house. "The Devil gave it to me." Bakura would probably think he was lying again.

Malik looked at Bakura. "He's not lying, is he?"

"Nope." Bakura stated looking at the ugly pearly sword.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think!


	4. For A Woman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, and I don't own the ideas I borrowed from Reaper.

**Posted:** 10/16/07

**AN:** Sort of a crossover, except no characters from reaper, other then the Devil. Loosely based of the new TV show Reaper.

**AN:** Malik is the hikari

**Ryou The Reaper**

**By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Four: For A Woman**

"Explain." Bakura said as he stabbed the sword into the floor.

"What's there to explain? The Devil gives me a hideous sword, which of course ends up in the hands of two idiots who blow hole in my wall." Ryou said unhappily pointing at the hole. "Now I have to go by a tarp or something because can't afford to have it repaired. Again."

"Later, explain." Bakura repeated. "Now."

Ryou glared at Bakura.

"I think he wants to know why the Devil gave you that sword." Malik cut in.

"I know! I'm trying to avoid the subject, since lying won't work."

"If you tell me, Malik will get you a free tarp to cover the hole." Bakura said.

"Hey!" Malik said. "Stop trying to use me to get what you want."

"Shut up." Bakura said. "Ryou, just like earlier, you going to tell us eventually, so stop being stubborn."

"No." Ryou knew he was going to give in again, but he wouldn't do it without make Bakura and Malik wait. "It's embarrassing."

"How much more embarrassing could it be?" Malik questioned. "I mean, you already got pink sword that shoots rainbows."

"Why do you guys even need to know? There are more pressing issues at hand. Like my wall, Malik getting back to school, and whatever destructive things Bakura does when I'm not watching."

Malik and Bakura continued to look at Ryou expectantly.

"Fine, but lets talk in a different room. I'm getting cold and creepy Mr. Yamashita now has a bigger hole watch me through."

"We won. We won. We won." Bakura and Malik chanted as they skipped to the living room. "Ryou's gonna tell us."

"I hate you two." Ryou muttered as he sat down on the couch. Malik and Bakura sat down on either side of him.

"I'm waiting." Bakura grinned. Ryou glared.

"It started well before I was born, when my father was rebelling against society. Which he is still technically doing. Anyway, there was this girl that he found very attractive."

"And what does this have to do with the Devil?"

"Errr." Ryou growled. "Patience or I'm going to go do something about that hole right now and tell you later."

"Continue."

"He was studying to be an archeologist at the time, and as everyone knows, no girl want's to go out with a wannabe scientist. To put it shortly he sold his future first born son's soul to the Devil to get a new car to impress her. He asked her out and she said yes. Though, she dumped him a week later."

"Your father sold your soul to the Devil for a car." Bakura said in disbelief.

"To impress a woman." Malik continued also in disbelief.

"Who dumped him a week later." Ryou finished.

"That's doesn't seem fair." Malik said. "Whatever happened to free will?"

Ryou shrugged. "Don't know."

"What does this have to do with your revolting sword?" Bakura asked.

"Oh that. Since the Devil owns my soul he can make me do what ever he wants me to and he says I'm supposed to be his bounty hunter for escaped criminal from Hell. That sword's my help."

Bakura and Malik remained silent. Then looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ryou asked annoyed.

"The D-devil wants you t-to be h-his b-bounty hunter." Malik laughed, having difficulties speaking. "That's one of the f-funniest things I have e-ever heard."

"That explains the sword." Bakura laughed. "Even he thinks this is a joke."

"It's not funny." Ryou glared. "I have to be a bounty hunter. Me."

"That's why it's so funny." Malik said between laughs. "You can't even hurt a fly."

"Stop laughing."

They continued laughing.

"I really hate you two."

It took several minutes for them to stop laughing.

"So what's the Devil look like? Does he have horns?" Bakura asked.

"He looks like a business man. He even wears a suit. And you two believe me? Just like that?" Ryou asked surprised. He had expected some disbelief.

"It's not that hard too." Malik said. "After all we already know that magic exists."

"And, unless you're delusional and think you're telling the truth, you're not lying." Bakura informed.

"So have you had to bounty hunt anyone yet?" Malik asked.

"No, this morning was the first time I'd seen the Devil since I came to Japan." Ryou sighed. "He did tell me that my first mission as his bounty hunter would be to catch a murder that just escaped from hell."

"Cool." Bakura said.

"It's not cool." Ryou said unhappily. "I could be killed. I have to somehow catch a _murderer _who managed to get out of Hell. I don't know anything. I have no way of finding the murderer. And all I have is that repulsive pink sword."

"It could have been worse." Malik stated.

"How?" Ryou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Bakura began." You could have not had us to help you."

"No way." Ryou stated determinedly. "You two are not going to help me."

"Why not." Malik asked with a fake hurt look on his face..

"Why do you think why not?"

"Because you're stupid." Malik said. "Bakura, let's go to meet up with Marik. Then we can start looking for this evil murderer."

"I said no." Ryou growled stubbornly.

"Good idea. Hikari go get the sword." Bakura smirked. "Let's go catch an evil spirit."

Malik and Bakura headed out of the room and walked through the hole.

"Why is it that I'm always ignored," Ryou muttered to himself as he went to fetch the sword. "And isn't Bakura technically an evil spirit."

* * *

Guess where Marik is?


	5. The Work Bench

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, and I don't own the ideas I borrowed from Reaper.

**Posted:** 10/21/07

**AN:** Sort of a crossover, except no characters from reaper, other than the Devil. Loosely based off the new TV show Reaper.

**AN:** Malik is the hikari

**Ryou The Reaper**

**By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Work Bench**

Ryou ran after the two idiots as they walked towards the bus stop. During the short wait for the bus, Ryou glared at the back of two giant heads of hair. When they got on the bus, Ryou paid for all three of them. Ryou unfortunately had to spend the whole ride listening to Malik and Bakura argue over plans on how they were going to catch the murderer. And not one of these plans ended with the city in good shape.

They got off the bus in downtown Domino. Ryou, now depressed by the sad turn of events, silently followed Bakura and Malik to Marik. They didn't have to walk long before they arrived at the Work Bench. The Work Bench was a home improvement store which ended up hiring many of Domino High School's dropouts. It was where Ryou usually got replacements for the stuff Bakura broke.

Ryou followed the two in, noting the large broken window next to the door. He was careful to hide the sword. He'd hate to have the police called on him. All three of them headed back towards the gardening section. It was humid and smelled like dirt. They looked around the whole section before anyone said anything.

"Where's Marik?" Malik asked.

"How should I know?" Bakura rolled his eyes. "I did come in with you, remember."

"Shut up. I was talking to myself."

"You guys please don't start fighting." Ryou cut in. "Let find Marik. Malik are you sure he's supposed to be here today?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Malik said nodding. "Maybe he's hiding again."

"Or he could be elsewhere in the store." Bakura told Malik.

"Or that." Malik agreed. "Let's check the electronics department then." They headed in that direction. Ryou sighed tiredly and followed. "That's the other place he usually is at."

"Marik!" Malik shouted among the rows of computers and laptops. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" a call came back, sounding as if it were above them. They looked up. No Marik.

"And that would be where?" Bakura asked.

"Here," the voice repeated. Carefully listening, the three tracked the voice to a tall storage shelf holding boxed electronics. They looked to the top.

There was Marik, huddled between two boxes. He was wearing the store uniform. He also looked rather frightened.

"Marik, what are you doing up there." Malik asked.

"Hiding from that Nazi leader's reincarnate." Marik whispered.

Ryou sighed.

Bakura started laughing, the kind that is very difficult to stop.

"Marik, get down here!" Malik snapped. "You're embarrassing me. You're practically the epitome of evil. You can't be seen hiding."

"No!"

"Yes, "Malik nodded. "How can you let yourself be scared of a human? Or let Bakura laugh at you?"

"You know exactly how I can." Marik whimpered pathetically. "You've met him."

Malik had indeed met Marik's manager and, to be honest, was not all that surprised to see Marik cowering in fear. Manager Tatsu was a rather fearsome ex-bodybuilder and former army general. Still, it was embarrassing.

"What did you do anyway?" Malik asked.

"I broke a pot when I threw it at one of my coworkers."

"You're worried over a pot? I would really hate to be you." Bakura said. He had barely managed to stop laughing.

"No, you idiot! There's more." Marik snapped. "Because of the pot incident, Tatsu moved me to the electronics department."

"Oh," Malik and Ryou said in understating at the same time.

"Yeah, then I threw a somewhat expensive laptop at a costumer. I've been hiding ever since."

"How long has that been?" Malik asked.

"Five minutes." Figures, Malik knew his yami had a rather short attention span. If it had been much longer Marik wouldn't still be hiding.

"That means he's still fuming around somewhere." Malik muttered quietly so that Marik wouldn't hear. "Come down! He can't do anything while we are here."

"Yes he can. If only your sister and Shadi hadn't sealed all my powers. He would so be in the shadow realm." Marik muttered angrily.

"And so would all the costumers and half of Domino."

"Would serve them right for pestering me!"

"Marik get down here!" Bakura yelled up. "We are going to look for an escaped soul from hell. Don't worry about Tatsu. Ryou can talk him into letting you came with us."

"Bakura!" Ryou whined. "Please don't volunteer me."

"Don't bother. Volunteering people is Bakura's favorite thing to do." Malik informed Ryou

"Really?" Marik questioned as he began his clime down.

"Yeah and check out Ryou's new sword. It's from the Devil."

"Bakura, we are not showing the sword to Marik in the store. I do not want to be arrested."

"Chicken."

"Let's go find Tatsu so that Ryou can talk him into letting you come with us." Malik said. The group began walking towards the employee area in the back where Tatsu should be. Bakura filled Marik in on Ryou's new bounty hunter duties and such.

By the time they had reached the door to the employee area Marik was fidgeting.

"Stop being a wimp." Bakura said as he bravely walked in. The door shut behind him. Seconds later he walked back out.

"Well! Is anyone coming with me?" He snapped. The others followed Bakura as he reentered.

They walked down a hallway to the manager's office. By the time they reached the office, Ryou was somehow in the lead. Ryou knocked.

"Enter." A gruff voice replied.

"Go on Ryou. We'll wait out here for you." Malik said. "Be careful."

"Yeah." Marik nodded.

Ryou sighed. "Sometimes you guys can be so pathetic." He went in. The door shut behind him.

"It's a good thing _everyone _likes Ryou." Bakura said as he and the others stared at the door.

"Yeah, cause if one of us went in…" Malik added. A minute passed.

"There's no screaming." Marik said. "Think he's aliv-"

The door opened and Ryou walked out. He seemed fine.

"Well?" Malik asked. "Can Marik come?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Ryou said. "Though under some conditions."

"What?" Marik asked eyes narrowing.

"That you will work the next two weekend shifts and pay for the window you broke."

"That's not fair!" Marik yelled angrily. "I didn't break that window, he did. When he threw me though it!"

"He threw you through a window?" Ryou asked incredulously.

"Do it, or you won't get to come evil spirit hunting with us." Bakura commanded.

"I will, the window can't cost that much and I don't care for weekends." Marik sighed. "Let's get out of here before he changes his mind."

"Sweet! This is gonna be so much fun." Malik said excitedly.

"No, it's gonna be a disaster." Ryou muttered quietly as he followed the others as they headed for the exit.

"Marik, why don't you quit?" Bakura asked.

"He can't, my sister won't let him." Malik supplied. "It's work, school, or the shadow realm."

"School is for losers." Marik stated. "You're lucky Ryou's dad is so cool and he doesn't force you to work."

"My dad sold my soul to the Devil." Ryou commented. "He's not cool."

"Isis practically did the same. So, what's the plan?" Marik asked the others.

"Well, first we need more information." Bakura said.

"We can't exactly ask the Devil." Ryou supplied.

"True, but we can ask a demon." Bakura informed.

"How?" Malik asked.

"By summoning one of course." Bakura smirked.

Ryou groaned. "Oh, that's so does not sound like a good idea."

* * *

Poor Ryou


	6. A Demon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, and I don't own the ideas I borrowed from Reaper.

**Posted:** 11/4/07

**AN:** Malik is the hikari

**Ryou The Reaper**

**By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Demon**

The five stood in a circle, wearing black Halloween costume robes, in what looked like a school storage room. They were standing on a badly drawn circle with symbols written next to it. The room was relatively dark.

"Why am I here?" An annoyed voice asked in the dark. "I thought that I told you morons that if you guys are going to do something stupid I didn't want to know about it, much less be included."

"Shut up Yami." Bakura snapped annoyed. "This will only take a few minutes. Then you can go back to doing your homework like a loser."

"Whatever," Yami muttered. "This won't work anyway."

"Will too." Marik glared. He'd worked very hard on the circle.

"Will not." Yami corrected. "The circle is made out of ketchup and I'm pretty sure it's copied out of that one movie where everyone dies."

"That doesn't matter." Malik said. "It's the thought that counts. Everyone knows that."

Yami sighed. He still didn't know why he had to be here.

"Start chanting your lines on the count of three." Bakura commanded.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Ryou said frantically.

"Shut up." Bakura said. "We are doing this for you. One, two, three!"

"Oh oh ne ne golee o ne ho ho ho," Everyone chanted, although Ryou was faintly mumbling it and Yami was dully reading it of his paper.

"Repeat!" Bakura shouted evilly, and then gave a menacing laugh before joining the others in the chanting.

"This is one of the most ridicules things I've ever done." Yami said, thinking back to how he had ended up here. Malik had called and said he had come back to school, but had accidentally locked himself in a storage room and needed help getting out. Yami, being his usual trusting self and knowing what an idiot Malik was, had believed him. Yami should have known better. "And now I'm talking to myself."

The room shook and the summoning circle glowed.

"No way." Yami stated.

"Oh no!" Ryou said eyes wide.

"Take that Yami!" Bakura said gleefully.

Malik and Marik just crackled together evilly.

A shape was forming at the center of the messed up circle. "Step off the circle and don't smudge the blood!" Bakura ordered. Everyone stepped back.

The form in the circle solidified. There stood a demon and there was no mistaking him for anything else. He was all red with horns and a long tail with a pointed tip. He was also two feet tall and slightly pudgy. In his hands he was carrying a pitchfork.

"Hola!" The demon said giving a crooked teeth grin. "You called and I came. What can I do for you today, Bakura?"

"The demon knows your name?" Ryou asked dryly.

"That can't be a good thing." Yami stated.

"Hola Jojo." Bakura replied ignoring Ryou as usual and Yami as well. "I need some information on a murderer that escaped from Hell within the last few days."

"Murderer?" Jojo repeated. "Are you talking about Bob Nakamura?"

"Er, I might be?" Bakura said uncertainly. Bob Nakamura?

"Bob Nakamura was a lady killer." Jojo said.

"Lady killer?" Malik questioned.

"Yep. He killed woman." Jojo nodded. "He knocked them off in a variety of ways. No one is quite sure why. He was rather crazy though. Anyway, he just escaped from Hell."

"Then he's probably the guy we're looking for." Bakura said.

"Most likely. He is the only escapee. It happened a few weeks ago." Jojo agreed. "Need anything else?"

"Nope."

"Excellent. Now you know the drill, where is my sacrifice?"

"Right here." Bakura said as he grabbed Yami by his costume and pushed him in the circle.

"BAKURA!" Yami screamed as he and the demon disappeared in a column of flames.

"Oh no. Bakura what have you done?" Ryou asked in shock, his eyes wide.

"Nothing as bad as it seems." Bakura said. "Yami can get out of Hell easily using the shadows. Marik did so when I used to use him as a sacrifice before he stupidly got his powers sealed."

"What?" Malik asked in disbelief. "How many times have you summoned demons?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably around ten."

"And how come I never knew?" Malik glared angrily at Bakura and his yami.

"It just never came up."

"So Yami's going to be alright." Ryou asked.

"Probably. I did fine in Hell." Marik said. "It was actually kind of cool there.

"How comforting." Ryou groaned.

"Cheer up Ryou." Bakura said. "We learned about the murderer didn't we? He sounds easy enough to catch."

"Yeah." Malik agreed, but still glared at Bakura and his yami. "Let's go watch the news. We can find out if Bob Nakamura has killed any ladies lately."

* * *

Another chapter


	7. Old Lady Homicide

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, and I don't own the ideas I borrowed from Reaper.

**Posted:** 12/5/07

**AN:** Malik is the hikari

**Ryou The Reaper**

**By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Old Lady Homicide**

"I'm so bored." Malik whined, looking at one of several TV screens in front of him. All were showing different news reporters. So far no deaths of woman had been reported. One man had been brutally attacked by an alpaca, but no murders had occurred.

"Stop being a wimp." Bakura ordered. "This is for a good cause. If we can find this escaped murderer we can kill him and get away with it."

"I thought that was Ryou's job?" Marik asked also bored out of his mind.

"Shut up." Bakura replied.

"Hey! All I did was ask." Marik said. "I didn't say I didn't like your reason."

"Got one!" Malik said excitedly pointing at a screen as he pushed the volume up.

Bakura and Marik stopped their arguing to look at the screen.

"Today," The reporter began. "The oldest woman in Domino, 103 year old Himiko Saito, just died. It was a tragic accident that took her life. A drive by shooter in a limo took her out. Her last meal was a burrito with cheese and jalapenos. Himiko was a lovely woman who will be missed by many. Her tragic death will not be forgotten."

"Think it was the soul?" Malik asked, turning away from the TV.

"Probably, it sounds weird enough." Bakura responded. "We should check out the scene of the crime to be sure."

"Good idea. I feel like an enchilada." Malik said.

"Me too. I hope they're still open." Marik agreed.

"They are always open." Malik said.

The door to the room they where in opened and Ryou poked his head in.

"Please tell me you found something." Ryou whispered quietly. "We've been here too long. We're going to get caught. We should have just searched the internet."

"Stop worrying." Bakura said. "Anyway, great news, we found one. An old lady was murdered."

"Bakura, that's not a good thing."

Bakura glared. "An old lady was gunned down by limo diver, or passenger."

"How horrible." Ryou said shocked.

"Whatever. The reporter sad the old lady was eating a burrito with cheese and jalapenos so that means she was at Domino's only Mexican restaurant. We've decided to check out the scene for clues."

"Oh. Okay." Ryou muttered in reply. He'd do anything to get out of here.

"Great!" Malik exclaimed as he, Bakura, and Marik got up from the expensive rolly chairs. "Let's get out of here before Kaiba gets back."

"I though he was supposed to be back by now?" Marik said.

"What!" Ryou screamed. "I don't want to go to jail."

"Marik!" Bakura glared angrily at him. "When will you learn to keep your mouth shut? Ryou, if were going to jail, it's because of your screaming. Shut up."

Ryou glared at Bakura.

"Now let's go. Malik already left us." Bakura said as he left the room with Marik. Ryou followed silently. He hated his life.

The three carefully snuck out of the Kaiba manor, although, admittedly, Ryou wasn't sneaking, more like stumbling.

They took the bus; again Ryou was paying for all. No one else had any money. The ride was filled with a great deal of talk about burritos and enchiladas, and no talk of the murder.

The got of the bus near the scene of the crime. Ryou looked at the policemen still investigating the shooting.

"Ooo, look!" Malik said excitedly. "There's the limo."

"I thought it drove away." Bakura said. "Isn't that what drive by shooting means?"

"Apparently not." Ryou said. "Let's go see if the policemen will tell us anything."

"Right." Bakura said "After we get something to eat."

Malik and Marik nodded. "We're hungry from all that investigating." The three then ran under the 'do not cross' line and into the restaurant.

Ryou sighed. They abandoned him rather quickly. Oh, well. They would get it in the end. Ryou continued to the nearest policemen.

"Excuse me." Ryou said politely. "I'm-".

"Unhand me!" A familiar voice screamed in anger. "If you don't release me this instance I will sue you so hard that your great, great, great, great, great, great, grandchildren's in-laws best friend's sister will suffer!"

Ryou looked towards the screaming man in hand-cuffs pushed against a police car. "Kaiba!" Ryou said in shock.

Kaiba heard him and look in his direction. "Great, just great. A member of friendship gang."

Ryou hurried over to Kaiba as Kaiba was shoved into the police car. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Kaiba glared angrily at Ryou.

"No, not really. What happened?" Ryou asked concerned.

"My driver went crazy and how dare the arrest me like a common criminal! I will sue! Sue!" Kaiba yelled angrily at the police. "Everyone will pay!"

"Er, okay." Ryou said nervously. "Um, how did your driver go crazy?"

"He started muttering about his wife or something. I wasn't really paying attention. Then he stopped the limo, pulled out a semi-automatic pistol, and started firing out the window. Then he ran off." A slight maniacal gleam, the one usually reserved for Bakura and Marik only, entered Kaiba's eyes. "I will track him down and he will pay!"

"Um, good luck with that." Ryou muttered nervously as he stepped back.

"Young man," A voice behind him called. "This is a crime scene. Please remain behind the line."

"Alright. Sorry." Ryou said as got behind the line. Ryou watched as the police car drove away with Kaiba in the back, still screaming.

When the policemen weren't looking, Ryou ran under the line, along with a family of five, and when into the restaurant.

Ryou quickly found the others sitting at a table in the back. They were eating an awful lot of food.

"Hey, guys." Ryou said standing in front of the table.

"Find anything?" Bakura asked with a mouth full of taco.

"Yeah." Malik said eating his enchilada.

"I guess. It was Kaiba's limo that shot the poor old lady, so Kaiba has been arrested."

"Really?" Malik asked excitedly. "Is he still out there? I wanna see him arrested."

"No, the police took him to the station. I think." Ryou replied. "Poor Kaiba. It's not fair. He didn't do anything wrong."

"That explains why he wasn't at his house when we where there." Bakura said thoughtfully as he took a sip of his drink. "To bad we missed him getting arrested. And to bad Yami's in Hell. I would have loved to see him taunt Kaiba."

"Bakura, you can be so horrible." Ryou said sadly, although there was a small look in his eyes that made Bakura and the others uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Bakura asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." Ryou said innocently, though the others knew that he was lying immediately. "I'm going to the library to do some research on Bob Nakamura. I'll see you guys later." Ryou speed walked out of the restaurant.

Once clear of the restaurant and crime scene, Ryou gave a bright smile. He wondered how long it would take them to realize that he wasn't there to pay for the food. According to Joey, that restaurant was the only restaurant he couldn't get away with not paying. Ryou remembered the punishment that Joey had to do in order to leave.

Ryou cheerfully walked towards the library. Now he could do things his way, and maybe actually get something done.

* * *

I was really craving Mexican food when I wrote this.


	8. Lucy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, and I don't own the ideas I borrowed from Reaper.

**Posted:** 2/27/08

**AN:** Malik is the hikari

**AN:** Next chapter coming soon

**Ryou The Reaper**

**By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Lucy**

The library was a great help. In old articles, news papers, and on the net he had found a great deal of information about Bob Nakamura. This made Ryou feel both satisfied and depressed. On one hand he now knew everything he needed to about Bob Nakamura. Where he was born, where he lived, who his victims where. On the other hand, he could now see that the only way he would accomplish anything would be with Bakura, Malik, and Marik's help. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the three morons were a rather scary bunch. Sure they would likely make a mess and take the longest, hardest, and most difficult path, and there might be some property damage. But in the end Ryou had no doubt the soul would be begging to go back to hell. Plus they still had his sword.

According to various sources, Bob Nakamura (33) was a serial killer who was gunned down by a potential victim's daughter (8) in 1942. The police had been on his trail for several months before his death. Bob Nakamura was suspected to have killed over 10 women, all around the same age as him. Methods used included rare Amazonian poisons, medieval torture devices, modern art, and frozen food. The cops had never found out why he committed these murders, but the common assumption was that he had lost his mind.

Ryou sighed. He was a bit disappointed that that was the best explanation trained professionals could come up with. Ryou clicked the print button to print out his copy and pasted list of similarities between past victims. Although, there really wasn't that many similarities other then that they were all woman and killed while out of the house. Perhaps detective work wasn't all that great back then.

In addition to looking into Nakamura's past, Ryou also looked into current news. He searched for any woman who had been murdered the past few weeks that shared similarities with the latest victim. He found 5 woman, who while didn't share the similarity of how they were murdered; they did have their age in common. All were over the age of 100. Perhaps these were the woman he would have killed had he not been killed himself?

Maybe it would be helpful to find the daughter that had killed Nakamura. The problem with that was he couldn't find her name. Probably because she was so young when the event happened that they didn't print it.

Ryou gathered his papers from the printer and left the library. While he walked he started to feel guilty for living the others at the restaurant.

"Guilt will never get you anywhere in life." A voice behind him said.

Ryou spun around quickly.

"Don't spin like that." The Devil said. "You hair flies and you look like a woman. Well, to be honest, a girl."

"D-devil," Ryou stuttered. "H-hi, nice to see y-you."

"Don't be so formal, call me Lucy." The Devil smiled.

"Er."

"So how it going? Have you found my soul?"

"Er."

"I'm assuming that's a no."

"I'm trying." Ryou said quickly. "I have a plan too."

"I know." The Devil 'Lucy' sighed. "You know, I'm disappointed in you."

"Um, why?" Ryou asked nervously.

"Cause you abandoned your friends." The Devil 'Lucy' shook his head sadly. "They were going to make everything so much more interesting."

Ryou gave his best glare under the circumstance.

"Well, I'll be going. You have until the end of the week to find my missing soul and send him back, or else." The devil gave an evil laugh; sadly, it wasn't nearly as diabolical as Bakura's. Flames surrounded the Devil and he vanished.

"I hate my life," Ryou muttered. He looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. He sighed. Now it was too late to accomplish anything. He'd have to find the the killer tomorrow. Unfortunately that meant that he would likely be reunited with angry Bakura and co.

Ryou decided it was time to go home. He'd get a good nights sleep and deal with everything tomorrow. Luckily, tomorrow he had no school.

* * *

"I think my hands are burning off." Malik moaned painfully as he reached into a large basin of near boiling, chunky brown water.

"Stop complaining." Bakura snapped. "At least you have all your fingernails." He held up a soap covered hand were his pinky nail was missing.

"I will have my vengeance." An angry Marik hissed as he dried.

The other two glared at him. He had it easy.

* * *

I'm lazy and I love to procrastinate


	9. I Wanna be a Billionaire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, and I don't own the ideas I borrowed from Reaper.

**Posted:** 5/4/11

**AN:** Malik is the hikari

**AN:** Hi, it's been awhile. Sorry for the really long wait, I've been stuck on how to continue after the last chapter. I changed quite a few things around in the past chapters so you might want to read them again. It's still the same story line though, but now I have it planned out. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story soon. I am also still working on my other story. Enjoy.

**AN:** Also I would really appreciate if you informed me of any inconsistencies I might have made while changing things around.

**Ryou The Reaper**

**By Fired Icicle**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: I Wanna be a Billionaire**

By the time Ryou got ready in the morning he still hadn't seen nor heard from Bakura. But he wasn't worried; Bakura and the two morons could take care of themselves. Besides he was sure they would show up when he least wanted them to.

Ryou figured his first course of action should be to find the daughter. However, it occurred to him that he should first head over to Yugi's to check on Yami. In the likely event that Yami hadn't returned he owed his friend an explanation.

The game shop where Yugi lived was pretty close so he only had a short walk. The first thing he noticed when he arrived was the closed sign on the door. The second was the loud commotion inside, a bit like a party. Ryou tried his best to ignored it and knocked.

A few seconds later the door was opened by a rather tired looking, but grinning Yugi.

"Hey, Ryou," Yugi said his smile getting bigger. "How are you?"

"Um, good." Ryou replied warily. Neither Yami missing or safe at home would make Yugi happy. A missing Yami equaled a worried Yugi and a returned Yami equaled a P.A.B (pissed at Bakura) Yugi. So why was he grinning?

"How about you?" Ryou asked cautiously. "How are you?"

"Good. Good." Yugi replied grinning widely. "Guess what? Guess!"

"Um, what?"

In response Yugi threw his arms up in the air and shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'm a billionaire!"

"What?" Ryou asked, now totally confused.

"The wicked witch is dead!"

"Huh?" That didn't help Ryou's confusion at all, so Yugi explained.

Late last night, or rather early morning, Yugi's grandpa had gotten a call from the local authorities informing him of his ex-wife's death at the hands of a madman. She had no heirs and Solomon was still listed as an emergency contact and beneficiary in the will.

"How awful." Ryou said.

"Not really," Yugi replied, now jumping up and down. "She was a total bitch."

Ryou's mouth opened in shock. He'd heard swearing plenty before. Bakura, all the Ishtars, most of his friends, pretty much everyone, including himself. But never would he expect it from Yugi.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "See, that is what it looks like when you swear. I have plenty of reason to call her that. Grandma was a horrible mean woman, and the world is a much better place without her!"

"Still," Ryou managed once he got over his shock, something he was quite adapt at. "She's dead isn't she? Aren't you always saying every life is precious?"

"Not this one, her karma was long over do." Yugi grinned again. "Besides, Grandpa got all her money. We've got billions! Come in, come see what I got."

"Um." Ryou muttered as he followed Yugi into the shop.

The first thing he noticed was the rather large cardboard box. Large meaning at least ten feet by five feet. It was about 2 feet thick.

"Um, what's that?" Ryou asked Yugi while staring at the box. It hardly fit into the room. In fact, it seemed that several shelves had to be pushed to make room.

"It's a TV!" Yugi said excitedly. "Grandpa bought it for me. I can't wait to use it! I also got every gaming system known to man!"

"Ah. I see." All Ryou could see was that any TV that needed a box that big was very large. "I'm sorry Yugi, but I have to go. I only came to…" Ryou trailed off.

"What?" Yugi muttered distractedly as he petted the box.

"Yugi, where is Yami?" Ryou asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Out somewhere."

"Have you seen him since yesterday?"

"I don't know. Why?" Yugi asked as he wandered behind the box.

All Ryou could think was that if that box fell it would flatten Yugi like a pizza. "Doesn't matter, tell you later. Bye." Ryou backed towards the door. Just as he was about to leave he stopped.

"Yugi, what happened to your Grandma?" he asked suddenly. "How did she die again? And how old was she?"

Yugi poked his head out from behind the box. "I don't know how she died. Grandpa just said that she was killed by a madman. As for her age, she was 15 years younger than Grandpa, so that would make her 77. Why do you want to know?"

Ryou frowned. 'Madman' sounded a lot like the soul he was after, but that didn't make sense. She was old, but not that old. Maybe there was something else linking the victims besides old age. And…

"YOUR GRANDPA'S 92!" Ryou shouted suddenly.

"Yep." Yugi said popping the p. "He looks good for his age doesn't he?"

Ryou nodded. "Um, where did your Grandma live?"

"Not very far. You know the old pervert Yamaji's house?" Ryou nodded. "It's the blue house across the street from it."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Uh, no reason. Just curious. I'll see you later."

"OK. Bye! I have to go set up my TV now!" Yugi closed the door in a hurry leaving Ryou standing there amazed.

Ryou decided to go visit Yugi's grandma's house to see if he could find any connections. 15 years is the age difference between Yugi's grandpa and grandma. No wonder it didn't end well.

Lost in thought he wasn't prepared for the tackle that took him down.

* * *

Wow. Talk about taking forever to update!


End file.
